1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dock station and more particularly, to a computer dock station for holding a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of industrial technology, computer has been intensively used to perform many operation processes that require a big amount of labor according to conventional methods. Nowadays, industrial computers or control computers commonly seen in factories and plant houses to run different automation processes.
However, the use of an industrial computer or control computer requires a stable tool-operation space or tool-installation space, such as tabletop. However, it is not the best way to provide a table for every industrial computer or control computer in the limited space of an expensive factory or plant house. Therefore, efficient utilization of factory or plant house space is necessary. The use of a regular home computer may encounter the same problem. Specialists are trying hard to design computer deck stations that improve space utilization and facilitate computer operation.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a computer desk station for computer according to the prior art. According to this design, the computer deck station comprises a bracket 10 with a fence 11 at one side for holding a computer 12, and a mount 13 at the back side of the bracket 10 for mounting on, for example, a mechanical arm that facilitates adjustment of the location and angle of the bracket 10 and the computer 12.
However, the fence 11 cannot give an effective support to the computer 12 in case of horizontal inclination of the bracket 10. When this condition occurs, the computer 12 may slip from place or fall from the bracket 10, causing damage or interfering with the operator's physical motion.